The technological problem of economically producing planetary gear trains of poor play design with the usual methods of manufacture is generally known. A solution has been proposed to provide, for example, a combination of limited manufacture tolerances with a classification of planets, ring gears and sun gears divided into several play classes. The play is measured and the adequate matching parts are determined hereafter each intermediate step of assembly. Those assembly methods are no longer economical for specific play requirements due to the number of matching parts to be furnished, to the measuring controls the assembly by reduced measuring controls have not proved process-safe, since an increased reassembly quote of planetary gear trains lying outside the tolerances had to be tabulated.
From EP 1 188 002 B1, a high-geared Wolfrom planetary train having one sun gear, two internally toothed ring gears and planetary gears of bi-conical design is known. The train is driven via the sun gear upon the planetary gears, which mesh with both ring gears. The output takes place via one of the two ring gears, while the other ring gear remains stationary.
Considering this background, the problem on which the invention is based is to offer a planetary gear train which easily makes a process safe, economical and reproducible backlash possible.